Cross Bred
by Doodle033
Summary: Panil goes for training at the Tortallan Palace, and many interesting things happenn. Romance, Twists, Action, and Adventure. All rolled into one exciting story. Yes, I am not very modest. laughs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Panil of Rosepeak looked about wondering, why have I even come here. Her parents dragged her into the wagon, with her two oxen pulling it along sluggishly. Her parents wished that she become a knight, mostly because they knew that they were going to need money in the future, and that purse which was paid to knights was enough to survive on. They had enough to pay for her equipment for her four years, and she would have the skills, they hoped.

Shellra, Panel's mother looked absent-minded. Suddenly a glint of hope and pride swelled onto her face. She knew that her daughter would be as great as the lioness. If Panil couldn't become a knight she could still be a part of the rider's and help the government either way. Panil saw that look and knew she was in it for good. She was going to train as a knight. And, it may or may not be against her will.

Upon nearing the castle she felt a tingling sensation that could only mean one thing. Disaster was coming. Her other half, a half that caused chaos and disorder was coming up. Most of the time Panil could fight it, others, she couldn't. Her parents never knew about it, and maybe they should. If they did they would have locked her up and threw away the key. They would think she were a monster.

Panil glanced out of the gap in the canvas that covered the wagon. She saw one of the most magnificent castles that are on the planet. They have reached Coors. The nation capital of Tortall is a huge place and is one of the largest cities of Tortall.

Mark, Panel's father showed the documents to the page administrator and showed Panil where she would enter. the administrator called a name and in seconds a servant came, carried Panel's bags and showed her to her room. The room had a window with shutters, a bed with many pillows, a changing room, and a privy.

" They only good part about this is that I don't have a probation like Lady Keladry. I just wish that the boys will accept me." Panil said out loud like she was touched in the mind. She started to unpack her things and wished that the inner demon inside her would not show it's ugly face at dinner. After she finished making her bed the bell rang calling the pages to dinner

Panil had yet to be assigned a sponsor so she had no idea where she was going to get the Great hall. She saw pages bustling all around her yet no one seemed lost. 'Have I come late and not received a sponsor?' she thought to herself. "Excuse me, page? Can you tell me where the great hall is. I have no sponsor." The page next to her seemed Startled that a GIRL was actually talking to him. " Maid, I have no idea why you call yourself a page, but I suggest that you head back down to the kitchens and serve me dinner." " Excuse me, I demand to know your name at once. I am a page to the crown and I deserve respect just as you do," she said icily.

"Excuse me page," A royally commanding voice said behind the two of them. " That is a new page and she has the same rights to respect as you do." to Panil he said, "Where is your sponsor girl and please tell me that he isn't it." That Voice was the one and only, King Jonathan. The one who put Keel on probation and one of Lady Alan's closest friends. A controversy broke out in Panel's head. To trust or not to trust. Panil voted trust. Anyone who would defend her had to be good. 'Sorry Keel' she thought.

Panil responded shakily " I was never issued one sire. I must have come later than I should have."

" Ha, I see. At dinner you shall be issued a respectful sponsor."

" As you wish your highness", Panil mumbled.

Dinner went well except for the menacing looks from the page Panil talked to in the halls. Inside her the magic was tingling again. ' Please not now. Not ever' she said silently. Dinner was almost over, her new sponsor yet to be assigned.

Corium Isthilys, the new training master forgot to assign the sponsors this year. This was his first session as training master, and many things were jumbled up in his unorganized mind and sponsors never crossed it. He had the new pages line up after supper. The pages, some bright eyed, some tired, some not even wanting to be there, stood upright as the training master walking past them hands clasped behind his back. Although not as strict as the old Lord Wyldon, he was not a man to cross.

The picking started. "Harol of Longpond Hollow, who would like to sponsor young Longpond here? Any takers? OK, Makeshaft, you sponsor the lad." Lawrence of Makeshaft walked away with a grim look on his face, obviously not wanting to sponsor a rugrat of a first year page.

"Panil of Rosepeak, who would like to sponsor the lass? Think of the chance lads, most of our lady knights have gone on to save the kingdom. Wouldn't you want your name in history along with hers? Come now, she isn't that bad now are you Panil?" Corium looked at Panil and saw the shame on her face. She didn't like the fact that she was being sold off like a horse at market.

" I'll do it." said a strong looking lad. He looked to be about a second year, and he was quite handsome as well. He had almost bottomless chocolate brown eyes. His hair was cut above the ears and was a shade of brownish red. He had a stubborn chin and the cheeks of a father. You just could tell that he would risk his life to protect something he was put in charge of.

" Very well, Rosepeak, meet your new sponsor, Sean of Martlys. Martyls show young Rosepeak where the bathing house is. All pages, you are dismissed." Corium addressed the pages.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note- Yes, I brought this over from SheroesFans for oh, maybe two reason. One, I have not been loyal to the site (aka I got bored with it) and Two, I am changing the story after Chapter Three. I rushed Sean and Panil into, eh, things in the old one, so I am redoing it to the Best of my Abilities, which have become better in my opinion thanks to me writing more often. _

Chapter Two-

" Okay, the bathing house is this way," said Sean.

" Amazing how big the castle is, and how many people are here." murmured Panil, not paying attention to what he said at all. Sean suddenly stopped short, and Panil plowed right into his back, fell over, and lay on the ground sprawled out like a dead body.

" Wow, how do you expect to become a knight when your reflexes are that of a village drunk?" Sean interrogated.

" I wasn't paying attention, and I'm sorry I bumped into you. You don't have to be so rude about it!" retorted Panil. Seeing the quivering lip on the ten-year-olds face he sighed.

Sean gently said, " Listen, Rosepeak," He sighed once more, "I never meant to hurt your feelings or whatever it is girls call it. But I was just pointing out the obvious. I tend to do that with out reasons."

" No YOU listen. I have come all this way to become a knight. And THAT is the only thing I want to accomplish. I don't need your silly apologies. Now, show me where the bathing house is so I can be on my merry way." retorted Panil. She was happy to see her stubbornness return. She may need it later. There she went again, thinking 5 steps ahead instead of one.

She now saw a confused and hurt look on Sean's face, and deep down she felt some kind of emotion. Figuring it was just guilt, and most of it was, she knew she was wrong and apologized.

" Perhaps you are right to judge me. I would judge me if I were in your place. I am a first year and I am a girl and some boys still don't think I belong here. I am very skilled at fencing and I am a decent archer. I am an excellent hunter and I have a feel for riding. You will see tomorrow at the training yards," Panil babbled. She hate sit when she babbles. She also knew that it would be the first time she fought in public. NO one ever saw her fence or fight for that matter. If they did they would say she fought as if she were crossbred...

With a wolf.

INTO THE PAST

Panil, after a refreshing and calming bath found herself in bed dreaming... ...

Panil walked up the familiar cobble stone path to reach the woods. Ice seemed to coat everything, and midwinter was a long while off. It was early October, and the frost had killed the crops. This early winter has come for several years. The fief was with out much of the food it would have had causing major money issues.

Her mother was walking beside her. The view Panil had revealed her mother's features, Sparkling Brown eyes, Black hair falling into her face, rosy cheeks giving way to frown lines. The normally smiling face her mother wore was non-existent. She was wearing a plain lilac purple dress, which showed that she was upset. Panel's mother normally wore eccentric jewels and extravagant gowns, and only when her mood was bad did she dress plainly.

As they started walking into the woods her mother's eyes expressed worry. Panil also expressed deep fear. She had yet to know what she was afraid of. The real Panil knew what was coming. The dream Panil knew nothing so kept walking down that lonely cobblestone path. A bright eerie glow was surrounding Panil. Her mother opened her mouth to scream but right as sound came out, a wolf as black as night yet as bright as day ran into Panil. As they merged together, morphing and Panil screaming, Her mother screeched at the top of her lungs," NO, NO SHE'S TOO YOUNG YET, SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Before Panil could wonder what it meant the picture melted away into blackness.

Panil woke up screaming.

Instead of climbing back under the covers and having a restless sleep she was drawn to one of the many trunks that she had brought along with her to Coors. She opened it up and inside was a small wooden case. She opened up the case and withdrew a small strip of leather.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I would like to say that Tortall is not mine, the characters are mostly mine, but not the good ones like Alanna and Jon aren't. Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I appreciate it, please, Flame at Will, I am eagerly awaiting any thoughts you might have about this story. _

Chapter Three Memories-

"Why must I revisit this. Why must I even look?" asked Panil, knowing what this was. She never really saw what happened, but she remembered in the back corners of her mind. She remembered that the wolf must have taken over. The scrap of leather used to be a dog harness. Back at Fief Rosepeak dogs sometimes pulled small carts of fruits or vegetables to the town square.

---- --- --- ---Memories continued

The wolf took over when Panil had been walking by the square and saw a master brutally whipping the dog to go faster. The cart was obviously over-loaded and the master just kept pushing. Dogs were Panel's favorite animals. She had a collie at home that she was reluctant to leave behind. (The point is Panil snapped) The wolf inside her leaped into play. Panil crouched on all fours and transformed into the wolf.

She snarled at the master of the innocent dog and lunged in for the first attack. Dodging the whip and hearing the crack just above the ears made the wolf furious, even more so than it already was. Moving in for the kill the wolf-panil grabbed the throat of the master and tore open the soft flesh that was there. The dog was still tied to the cart so the wolf than chewed apart the harness. People heard the man yelling so the wolf, harness still in mouth, ran for the castle.

On the way the wolf started to die down and Panil came back out. She was running on two legs now, a good sign. Panil looked down and saw that she was running naked. " What in the name of all that is holy happened to me?" Panil shrieked, "WAS I RAPED?" That question boomed in her mind. The deep down answer she found was no. "Okay, I am all right, just run through the back door, no one uses that corridor anymore." She ran into the castle and into her room and quickly changed into actual clothing. She found the piece of chewed leather lying in her hand. While dressing she never even knew it was there. She pulled on her second breeches leg and sat down on her bed, pulled on her boots and out the door she went.

Part Two- Morning

Panil woke with a start, feeling the cold sweat drench her nightgown. She pulled the quilt away from her legs and rolled onto the floor. She walked over to her washroom, and using the bowl of cold water, she rinsed off of her face using a soft green cloth. She sighed and looked into her mirror, and as she looked into her eyes, they didn't look like her own. They weren't their normal color of brown, and were instead greenish gray tinted with glints of gold. She jumped, startled with the eyes that were not her own. Her long black locks of hair framed them. Her hair had a slight wave to it and other wise was completely straight. She toughed her eye-lids and gasped once more as the eyes slowly turned back into her own chocolate brown.

She walked over to her shutters, and gazed out into the courtyard. Slowly, a door creaked open and she jumped a mile. Sean peeked through the doorway, "Panil, are you even dressed yet?"

"NO, I AM NOT DECENT! GET OUT OF HERE!" She shrieked. Sean immediately covered his eyes and retreated out the door.

"Well, just tell me when your finished all right?" He said, his voice muffled a bit from the door.

"Very well, Why the hell are you here anyway?" Panil asked, she was curious to why he had just barged in when the clock barely hit six thirty. "The bell doesn't chime until seven sharp!"

"I don't want to talk to you through a door, but I will tell you anyway. If we get to breakfast early, the king always rewards us with sticky cinnamon buns. Now will you hurry up?" Sean said, clearly irritated at her slow pace. Panil ignored his whining at the door and slightly picked up her pace, quickly pulling on a pair of plain brown breeches, a red shirt which hung too big on her petite frame, and a golden tunic which all Pages were expected to wear. Sean himself was wearing his tunic and shirt, and the red and gold flattered him well. Panil suddenly felt a light feeling in her stomach. _I must be hungry, I had better pull on my socks and boots quickly. _She pulled a pair of woolen socks out of a drawer and pulled them on as fast as she could, and put her boots on over them. She then opened the door to Sean sitting on the floor.

"Great, now that the entire page wing is already at breakfast, we can enjoy a cinnamon bun **free** meal." He moped the rest of the way to the dining hall. Panil did her best to try to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to work as well as she prospected it.

"Cheer up lad, the stickiness would just mess you up when we..." Panil stopped short when they got to the hall. Barely a soul was in there, that tables were nice and neat, and the warm gooey cinnamon buns were theirs for the taking. Sean yelped with joy and ran over to them like a little child running to a midwinter's gift.

"Thank you Mithros, Great Mother and all the gods above!" Sean said, clearly happy with his bun. He went and grabbed a seat at the long bench and Panil, with her porridge and bun, followed with a spring in her step. Sean's joy had also improved her mood, and felt that the day would go along well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, Meeting the Pages-**

At the long table where the pages sit Panil and Sean took a seat on the bench closest to the serving window. They eagerly went into the breakfast, for they both knew that they would need all the energy they could get. They still had a few minutes until the bell rang, and that's when all the other boys were up and about. They spent those few minutes in a pleasant silence, chewing the food that was set before them. When boys started filing in the room Panil started to strike a conversation. "What are the first classes of the day Sean?"

"Ummmm," chewed Sean, "First we have Phonics, Then we Have Mathematics and after that is Etiquette. Then we have history and the training yards." Food was splattered all over his tunic and he brushed it away. Just as he did that another boy walked into the room, the boy came and sat next to Sean. "Hey Alan, How's it going?"

"Fine, just tired is all. Who's your friend?" Alan replied.

"This is Panil of Rosepeak, Don't you pay attention at the sponsors ceremony?"

"No, too tired." He chuckled, "Pleasure meeting you Page Panil." He bowed to Panil and sat down.

"You know Alan, you don't have to bow to me, I am your equal." Panil giggled slightly and looked at Alan. His tunic was also baggy, for he was small built and Panil got that light feeling in her stomach. Passing it off as excitement she began talking to Alan and Sean and the Breakfast period was soon over.

Panil reluctantly went into the Phonics room, and sat next to Sean and Alan. The Mithran Priest, clad in a bright orange robe, was standing in the front of the classroom. He began his lecture, Panil scribbling notes furiously. She wasn't about to get kicked out over schoolwork. She paused on her notes for a moment and looked beside her, Sean was practically drooling and Alan was alert and paying attention, to an extent. "Pop Quiz, to see if you were paying attention the last five minutes." The Priest shrieked. This aroused Sean who muttered _hmmm what. _He looked at Panil and pleadingly asked to see her notes. She obliged and Sean frantically tried to memorize them.

"Geeze, my first day and I already have a quiz." Panil sighed and looked at Alan. He had taken out his parchment and quill and was ready to take the test. She was feeling that lightness in her stomach and this time passed it off as nervousness for the test although she was ready for it, unlike her new friend Sean.

"At least you're ready for this Alan, unlike _someone_ we know." Panil teased. Alan smirked and ripped the parchment of Panil's notes from Sean. Sean growled and Alan merely laughed.

"My friend, if you are going to fail, fail with honor." Alan teased.

"I wasn't cheating, I was simply, ummm well, Cheating." Sean laughed.

"QUIET STUDENTS!" The Priest squawked, and the three spoke no more. They all took the quiz, and they passed. Even Sean, the slacker.

Panil, being rather good at math, found that the class went by quickly. She barely needed to take any notes, for the scholar back at Rosepeak taught her all the material already. She chose not to tell the teacher, Master Miser, that she knew all the stuff so hopefully he didn't make her do extra work. The plan, however, didn't work, for when he corrected her problems she got them all right while the other boys got only two or three correct. "Panil, do you have a tutor back at Rosepeak?"

"Yes Master Miser," Panil replied softly.

"You are going to have more advanced problems because it seems you have already mastered these ones. Turn to page 300 in your text book and do the first five problems. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master Miser," Panil said with a forlorn look on her face. She was not looking forward to these "advanced problems". They sounded more like a death sentence. The bell rang and Sean walked over to her.

"Awww, poor Panil-y willy has extra problems to do-y woo-y." He taunted.

"I'm not the one who only got one problem right on your work." Panil retorted icily.

"Ouch, it bites!" Sean said pulling away slightly as to further the joke. Alan, who came up beside them, laughed.

"Guys, I won't be in Etiquette, My mother is here to see me." Alan said.

"Who's you Mother Alan?" Panil asked shyly. She had never heard his fief.

"You mean you haven't guessed yet?" Alan said, surprised.

"I am supposed to guess?" Panil asked, surpassed herself.

"My fief is Pirate's Swoop, as in Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop? " Alan said.

"Wow! That's really cool, i mean, How pleasant." Panil cursed herself on the inside for her slipping tongue. She was amazed that Alan was the son of **_the _**Lioness! They reached there next class and all the other classes past quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Next Few Weeks and Fencing Lessons**

Over the next few weeks the three of them became inseparable. They did everything together, and Corum had a lot of trouble getting them into groups for practice with staffs. One day the argument got pretty fierce. Sean had been arguing with Corum about Panil being paired up with and older page, one Victor of Dunlath. His mother was friend to Diane the wildmage at a young age. Victor was a 3rd year page, and wanted to test Panil's skills. "Corum, she won't be practicing, she'll be defending her head! He is going to clobber her over the head with that staff of his!" Sean pleaded. "Now if you are too ignorant to pair her with me or Alan, then…"

"You want to talk of ignorance Sean of Martlys?" Corum said through clenched teeth. "Why not talk of a boy who is too _ignorant _too listen to his master's orders? Why not _speak _of a boy who is too busy _ARGUING _WITH HIS SUPIERIERS TO LOOK AT HIS OWN BAD POSTURE, OR HIS OWN IGNORANCE OF ORDERS! DO YOU SEE PAGE PANIL COMPLAINING ABOUT THE PAIRING? NO SHE UNDERSTANDS HOW TO TAKE AN ORDER, AND UNTIL _YOU _UNDERSTAND HOW TO TAKE ONE YOU WILL BE SCRUBBING POTS UNTIL YOUR FINGERS FALL OFF! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_" Sean was quivering at this point, Corum, normally easy going and relaxed, had completely exploded at him, and he had nothing to say except, "Yes Sir, ri-right away sir." Sean then fell into the drill totally shaken and got thwacked on the head three times before he got back into the swing of the drill.

All Panil could do was defend her self from Victor and chuckle to herself about Sean's "ignorance", and get that all too familiar light feeling in her stomach. She had been getting it a lot lately around the guys. Every time they would touch her to correct a posture while they were practicing in their rooms, or when they did things like that to protect her "virtue" as they said. She remembered the incident yesterday, when Harol of Longpond Hollow came up to her and repeatedly telling her offensive things, like "Bar Wench go back to selling your roses for the bastards." Or "Slut go open your legs somewhere else". Sean was walking down the hall where he saw Panil's quivering lips and called Alan out of his room. Soon they came to her rescue and Harol left the scene with a black eye (a/n courtesy of Panil herself) and a bloody lip (a/n courtesy of Sean). Alan mostly held him down, so didn't leave any marks. (a/n except those scratches on his arms, but they don't really count do they?)

- - - - - - - - -

The next bell rang and the boys (a/n and girl) hurried off to the next practice court, which was next to the stables, which was for fencing. All the pages had to start their training for it today. Panil was excited, for a knight's best weapon was the sword, they lived by their sword, or died by it in some sense. She was an athletic sort of person, and she adored new challenges. She already did fifty pushups each morning, and jogged the castle walls with ease, she just had so much energy all the time. No matter what she did, she had trouble sleeping at night, with all the excess energy, but when she finally did sleep, she wouldn't wake up. It was very strange.

"All right Lads, and Lass" He winked at Panil, "Today we start on the sword. Of course not real ones, but wooden ones with lead in them. I want you all to feel the weight of a real sword however, so line up on the fence and I'll pass a sword of mine around, and if you drop it, you fail for the day _mostly because I just had it cleaned _but that's not the point. You shouldn't have to drop it. At All." Panil was near the beginning of the line, and she saw the boys, the stronger of them, have trouble wielding the heavy weapon, one by one the boys passed it down the line, each boy kind of dipping as he picked it up from the last. When it came to Panil she dipped the tiniest bit and admired the piece of craftmanship in her hands. There was a pitch black handle, encrusted with bits of silver, the blade itself was double edged, sharp enough to probably cut a piece of hair in to. And so Panil yanked a piece out of her head and dropped it on the blade. The hair fell daintily on the edge and broke into two separate pieces. She and the boys looking on with her gasped, and Panil then hurriedly passed it along.

When Alan got it after Sean, who nearly dropped it, but caught it just in time, He hefted it well. He held it in one hand, and swung it side to side gently. Sean had his mouth gaping until Panil pushed his jaw up and said quietly, "It's not polite to stare Sean." Alan grinned at her and passed it to the next boy. The boys in the line all go to see it and Corum began to speak again.

"As you can see, some lads, or Lasses" Another Wink at Panil, "wield swords naturally, just know how to hold one, or swing one, or use it in battle. Some may have to work harder than others, but it will all be worth it in the end. Because, in the end, you will all be Knights of this Realm, Knights of Tortall. Are you all willing to work to the higher Goal? Aye or Nay?" A chorus of hearty "Ayes" broke out from the ranks, and Panil being one of the loudest. A feeling of pride just swelled up in her chest and almost burst. The best part about this was that her birthday, and Midwinter was coming soon. She would be turning Eleven, which was important for her, because she would be the same age as her best friends.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/n Panil's Birthday scene is a Special part of this Chapter, SURPRISE! There may be some… well, umm, why not surprise you?

**Part Two, Panil's Birthday and Midwinter**

Panil squealed as she woke up that day, for she knew it was her Eleventh Birthday. She jumped up from under her covers and sprinted into her dressing room. She quickly got dressed, looked into the mirror, and saw her tunic was on backwards. She went back and more slowly this time, fixed her tunic. She went out her door and ran down the halls to Sean room, which was three doors down on the right. She was told by maids that her room used to be Lady Keladry's room while she was a page. She started to bang on Sean's door and he walked to the door groggily. "What Panil?" He said irratated.

"Guess what today is." She said, as hyper as ever.

"Halloween?"

"Nope"

"Midwinter?"

"Well, yes but no."

"My birthday?"

"NO! My birthday!" She smiled and looked at him, he yawned and she was still pestering him. "Did you get me a present of sorts?"

"Maybe…"

She ran into his room and sat on his bed. He yawned again and Went under his bed, his pajamas pinking up dirt along the way. He brought her a package wrapped in foil and she ripped it out of his hands. Panil then opened the foil carefully, and tore open the box revealing a ….

DUN DUN DUN

To be continued-

A/n You didn't think I would give you two chapters in one? I am not that nice you know, and I enjoy making you hang there like a bungy jumper that didn't bounce back up. MMUAHAHAHAHAHA Thanx to my reviewers and stay tuned to next chaper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Panil's Birthday and Midwinter**

Panil squealed as she woke up that day, for she knew it was her Eleventh Birthday. She jumped up from under her covers and sprinted into her dressing room. She quickly got dressed, looked into the mirror, and saw her tunic was on backwards. She went back and more slowly this time, fixed her tunic. She went out her door and ran down the halls to Sean room, which was three doors down on the right. She was told by maids that her room used to be Lady Keladry's room while she was a page. She started to bang on Sean's door and he walked to the door groggily. "What Panil?" He said irritated.

"Guess what today is." She said, as hyper as ever.

"Halloween?"

"Nope"

"Midwinter?"

"Well, yes but no."

"My birthday?"

"NO! My birthday!" She smiled and looked at him, he yawned and she was still pestering him. "Did you get me a present of sorts?"

"Maybe…"

She ran into his room and sat on his bed. He yawned again and Went under his bed, his pajamas pinking up dirt along the way. He brought her a package wrapped in foil and she ripped it out of his hands. Panil then opened the foil carefully, and tore open the box revealing a small piece of parchment. "What's this Sean?" Panil asked.

"Read it stupid." He said. He yawned once, and sat on the bed next to Panil. "_Midwinter luck Panil" _When she looked up at Sean he pecked her quickly on the cheek and walked out of the room. (a/n I realize he was in his pajamas, but now he's not cuz it wrecks my plot. Let's say he has magical outfit changing powers. Lol) Panil sat on the bed and thought, _What the Hell just happened here?_ She walked out of the room and walked down the lonely hallway. All the other boys were still in their rooms. She practically skipped to Alan's room. When she reached it she banged on the door and decided to keep what happened a secret and not let it ruin the three's friendships.

-Sean's P.O.V.-

It had taken a lot of courage to plant _my _lips on _her _cheeks. Those beautiful, baby soft cheeks that were slightly flushed from the cold drafts that sometimes leak through the shudders of the windows. I love it when they turn that rosy red that contrasts her raven black hair so sharply. She seemed to be so shocked when she read that. When she looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, I couldn't stand it. And when I finally placed my lips, _my lips_ on _her cheek _there was a rush of tingling that went around my face. I never felt anything like it. Nothing at all, not when I first came to the palace, no that was excitement. Not when I got my first sword, not even when I found out I was going to be a big brother. Nothing came close to the kiss I gave to Panil, and I loved that feeling. I wanted to feel it again, I feel like I am now addicted to that feeling. But how do I get more... How will I make her love me?

-Alan's P.O.V.-

_**Bang bang bang**. Hmmmm? **Bang bang bang.** What the hell is that? I_ groggily woke up and wiped his eyes. I sat up in bed and quickly put on a pair of breeches and a loose shirt, I didn't even bother with my tunic, it's annoying anyway. I walked over to my door barefoot, my sweaty feet padding the tile, and opened it slowly. As soon as I saw Panil's perky sunshine-y face I slammed the door and went back into bed. I climbed under the covers and pulled them over head. _OUCH What the hell?_ I heard Panil's annoying voice chant "It's my birthday it's my birthday it's my birthday!" I rolled over and mumbled, "And I don't care." Panil pulled back and placed a hand over her heart as if to say, "that hurts me forever."_ Wow, I'm a sucker for those big beautiful browns. _I looked at her, picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"All right, I'll get your present! I surrender." I got up and walked over in my now rumpled clothes and opened a draw from my bureau. I pulled out a box and gave it to her She just opened the box to reveal a hand knitted scarf that was purple and black. It was the softest wool on the market. I was so excited to tell her the other part of her present. And it looked like she loved the scarf. _I am so happy she likes it._

"How did you afford this? And you knit?"

"It was free from my mother, she heard about you and was amazed. She and Kel are coming to wish you a happy birthday, Lady Knight Style." I replied a little too smugly.

-Third Person-

She sat upright and looked into Alan's hazel eyes. She took the moment of comfortable silence to examine his features, something she had never really done in the past. He had a small, delicate nose, with wide, full lips. He had remarkably reddish blonde hair that was cut into the fashion that most of the pages followed. It was short, kind of cropped to the scalp. Sure, he still had hair, but it looked as if a sword had chopped it off after a wild swing. She actually found it rather attract... No, she couldn't think about that now. His mother was coming. How could she explain herself goggling at her son. She got up off of the bed and stood in front of him. She grabbed his hands and yanked him to his feet. "Well, hurry up and dress then, so we can go to breakfast and eat before they arrive. We don't want to go hungry now do we?"

"No, I suppose not." Alan said. He shooed her out and got dressed quickly. He opened the door and rumpled Panil's hair playfully. "Let's go to see my mum and Aunt Kel shall we? Maybe Da will be there too, I got sight from him you know. It is really quite interesting. It isn't as strong as my sister's, but it has helped me find some midwinter presents growing up." While Alan was rambling they reached the dining hall and Panil spotted the lady knights much quicker than they spotted her. Panil wore her hair tied back. Her hair reached down to her waist these days, and it was starting to annoy her when she was using the sword. She was a master at what she was told to do.

_Panil, this is Old White. You need to talk to these women and they will help you to your future. They will help you succeed to **greatness. **You will be great Panil, equivalent to those of legends and those that will be before you now. Also, I want you to consult Diane The Wildmage. She will help you understand what has just happened. I will interfere with your life, only as I see fit. I will not have anymore out bursts like the one of your childhood. I am sorry for that, by the way. I lost control with your human emotions. You will be the speaker of wolves and dogs everywhere. I have bestowed upon you all of the powers and gifts of a wolf. You will receive them in all due time. You will be great Panil, I promise, you will be great. _

- - - - - - - - -

Panil woke up staring into bright purple eyes. These eyes expressed worry. She looked to the left of these eyes, and she saw hazel eyes not unlike Alan's, although with less green. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Wow what a headache. I feel like a wolf just spat me out."

"You gave us quite a scare young one, fainting like that." Alanna the Lioness said with worry. She placed a hand on Panil's temple and purple fire entered Panil's vision. Her headache faded and the fire subsided. "There, you should be better now." _Of course, There was a weird presence that felt when I healed her. _Alanna unconsciously clutched her ember necklace, which was slightly glowing a bright white aura.

"Um, Alanna? You're glowing." Kel said matter-of-factly. She was kind of taken back by the sight, but remained calm due to years of Yamani training in the Isles. She looked at Alanna and almost shuddered, but didn't.

"I am? Oh, my ember. Wait, why is my ember glowing." Spoke Alanna, surprised.

"Happy Midwinter everybody." Panil said drowsily. Healings always made her tired.

A/n So do you guys like it? Please review. I am not sure if I should continue this since no one seems to review it. I am starting to feel unappreciated, I have all these hits, but the reviews don't seem to match! I would like it if you review, so please humor me. Little ones would make me happy! I now accept anonymous reviews so please, FIRE AWAY! Flame at will. Sorry that took so long, writer's block holds no mercy for me. -Lady Shannon-


End file.
